From Heartbreak to Heaven
by Molz
Summary: The Volturi find Bella in the woods after Edward breaks her heart. She is brought to Volterra and she's Marcus's mate. Is Marcus the only lucky vampire? What becomes of Charlie? Please R&R! NOW CALLED FROM HEARTBREAK TO HEAVEN! Permanent Hiatus..sorry to disappoint
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Four Mates

Chapter 1

BPOV

"It's just us going. They already left. I'm sorry Bella, but your human mind is small. With time you will forget about me." Edward said. He took Bella home and asked her if she would take a walk with him. She agreed. She never thought that this was why he asked her for a walk. He told her just a few months ago that he would never leave her.

"No Edward don't leave me. You said you loved me." Tears were running down her cheeks. She felt numb.

"Bella, I do not love you anymore. You mean nothing to me." He looked down at her with annoyance. "Just promise to not get into anything reckless." She nodded. He left. No kiss. No nothing. He just left.

Bella tried to get him to come back to her, but he was too far-gone. She chased after him, hoping to talk him into staying, but she tripped over a log. She was so cold and heart broken. She didn't understand why he left. Of course it might have been that Jasper almost bit her, but Edward wouldn't leave just because of that. Would he? She didn't know. All she knew was that Edward left and wasn't ever coming back. Her last thoughts were _he isn't coming back…_

**A/N Hey guys I was sitting in American History yesterday and I just got a really good idea for a story.**

**Now this will have some dominating and possessive vampires in it. If you no like then no read! **

**This will be a foursome fiction so if this bothers you then don't read. I will not tell you who they are. You have to read to find out! **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**

**Please review I want at least 3 reviews and then I will post the next chapter.**

**Hugs and kisses!**

**I don't own twilight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish I owned Twilight, but I don't.**

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone that subscribed/favorited this story. **

**It will be a few chapters until you guys find out who the three guys are, but yes Jasper is one of them.**

Previously,

_All she knew was that Edward left and wasn't ever coming back. Her last thoughts before she lost conciusnes were he isn't coming back._

Chapter 2

BPOV

Bella woke up to the bitter cold. She was freezing. Numb. Physically and mentally. Bella couldn't believe he left her. She wanted to believe that he was lying to protect her and keep her safe, but the look in his eyes when he said he didn't love her made her know he was telling the truth.

She didn't want to go home and face Charlie. She just wanted to lay here and be sucked into the dark. There was no point in living when she didn't have her _soul mate. _No point in moving on. He was her life – her love.

She must have laid there for hours until she heard leaves and twigs snapping, alterting her that she wasn't alone. Bella looked up into a pair of ruby eyes. She knew that she was in deep shit now.

MPOV (Marcus) _**Back in Volterra day before Edward left**_

They were just alerted that a human, Isabella Swan, knew of our existence. That was rule number one _No human may no of the existence of vampires or werewolves. Humans that knew of vampires or werewolves must be executed or turned. _The three kings, Marcus, Caius, and Aro Volturi didn't know how she knew, but they were dead-set on finding out how.

"We leave tomorrow to kill or turn this human, Isabella Swan." Aro, the eldest brother announced to his brothers.

They agreed.

Marus's wife had died years ago. Almost two centuries ago. She wasn't his mate though, but he still brooded and never had a smile on his face.

Somehow he knew that when they went to Forks, Washington tomorrow that it would change his life forever.

**Next day**

The Volturi brothers left Volterra with their guards, Jane, Alec, and Heidi. They were now traipsing through the woods toward the intoxicating smell of Isabella Swan. When they got to where the human girl was she was laying on her side. She looked into Caius's eyes.

'Volturi.' She whispered. The kings were flabbergasted. She not only knew of the existence of vampires, but them too.

BPOV

Bella looked into a pair of ruby eyes and whispered 'Volturi.'

"Yes, Isabella we are the Volturi and we would like to know how you know of the Volturi and of vampires." It was not a request, but a command from Aro.

She knew who they were from the portrait in Carlisle's study.

"How do you know my name?" Bella asked, sitting up against the log she fell over.

"We have our sources, girl now answer the question." Caius demanded.

"The C…Cullens," She stammered, not quite ready with saying the name, "lived here and I developed a relationship with one of their sons, Edward." It was very hard for her to say the name, since the pain was so raw and ripe.

It was silent for a moment. The Volturi were talking too low and fast for her to hear.

MPOV

Marcus could see the bonds of people and this girls bond with all of the Cullens was strong, but recently strained. The bond she had with Edward was shattered and this could explain the reason why they found her here.

There was a new bond though. With all three of the kings. The one with Marcus was strong and gold, meaning she was his mate, but there were two more strong gold bonds, but it didn't say who her other mates were. This beautiful angel had three mates.

The one with Aro was blue, meaning a father figure. The bond with Caius was purple, meaning a brother figure.

He gasped. He wasn't ever expecting to find his mate.

He explained to his brothers and guard what the bonds were. They looked at him like he was crazy. "It's true." He explained too low and fast for human ears.

"Amazing. I already feel very protective of her." Aro said. "The Cullens will get a rude awakening sometime soon."

"I agree, brother." Caius replied. "I've always wanted a little sister to annoy and protect." He smiled mischievously. The brothers looked at him, happy to finally see a smile that has been absent for a century now. Ever since he lost his mate.

Marcus left the side of his brothers to cradle **his** _little one_ against his chest.

BPOV

All of a sudden Bella was in the arms of Marcus, the one brother who hadn't said anything to her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her head in the crook of his neck. Bella breathed in his scent. She immediately relaxed and was comforted. Bella started crying from the pain she had suffered from the day.

He made shushing noises and started purring. She knew they only did that in the presence of their true mate. The purr was to calm the mate if it was angry or incredibly sad. It worked because she calmed down into hiccups.

"H…how?" She asked her mate.

"I don't know angel, but lets get back to Volterra." He looked back to his brothers and told them that it was time to leave. They nodded.

"Don't worry my sweetling. We'll be home soon." Caius cooed once him and Aro came to her. He stoked her hair and kissed her forehead. Aro did the same and Marcus kissed her softly on the lips, but left too soon for her taste. She whimpered and they all chuckled softly.

"I know, little one, but lets wait till we get home." Marcus said. "We'll go to your house and get some clothes packed. You can leave you father a note though, if you wish or you can call him."

"'Kay."

They got up to her room and packed some of the things she needed and Bella left a note to Charlie.

They left for her new home.

**A/N You like? Please review. I want 5 more reviews and I will update on Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Hugs and kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I can only dream that Twilight belongs to me, it's a dream and in reality Stephanie Meyer owns it. **

**Yay I wasn't expecting this many reviews. Thank you!**

**Sorry that this is late guys I have been busy with homework.**

_Previously,_

_They got up to her room and packed some of the things she needed and Bella left a note to Charlie. _

_They left for her new home. _

**Chapter 3**

CPOV (Carlisle)

"We have to leave!" Carlisle Cullen's first son announced when he got home from seeing Bella.

His 'children' were floored from what Edward just said. Jasper was looking pained and upset, probably because he thinks he is the reason why they're leaving. _Poor kid. _Carlisle thought. He didn't do anything wrong and because he's and empath he had the weight of all of the vampires bloodlust on his shoulders.

Rosalie looked indifferent. Carlisle knew that his daughter didn't want to move again because they had a few years left of staying in Forks. But he knew she would leave with the family. Her husband looked like he had his puppy taken away from him. He had just gained a little sister and now he was losing her.

Esme, my beautiful wife, looked like she was wounded from losing Bella. Esme loved Bella like a daughter. She loved to cook and care for her.

Alice was the closest to Bella and yet she didn't look like the rest of us. She looked more indifferent than anything else. To say that Carlisle was surprised was an understatement. Alice loved her like a sister.

Carlisle loved Bella, but not like anyone thought he did. He felt the mating pull to her. He was married to Esme though so it would never work. Bella would think they were both betraying Esme and besides he loved Esme too much to leave her.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. There was no reason as to why we were leaving, except to keep Bella safe. They all thought that.

So when Edward said, "I love Tanya," we were surprised beyond belief. "I'm leaving soon, but I promised _the toy _that we all were leaving for a clean break."

All of a sudden he was against the wall with Jasper holding Edwards fists against the wall.

Carlisle was full of rage. _No one speaks about my mate like that. _He thought._ My Bella. _Jasper turned Edward towards their family. Edward was breathing in pants and had a look of anger on his face from being restrained.

Carlisle walked up to Edward and hissed, "You may be my first son, but you are not right now. You will not speak of Bella like that or any other human. Edward you are to leave this family and never come back until you have my permission." Everyone in the family looked at Carlisle with surprised faces. They didn't think he would actually cast his first companion out of the family.

Edward looked disdainful. "Alright Carlisle. I was never going to come back anyway. Tanya and I are going back to hunting humans." He shrugged Jasper off and with an inhuman movement he left for good never to return again.

_**A week later**_

Third Person View

The Cullen family left Forks and was now living in Chicago, where they lived about fifty years ago.

Things between the family members were strained. Jasper could feel the tension. You were literally walking on eggshells around Jasper and Carlisle. They would immediately snap at you if said something wrong and if you said Bella's name they would perk up like a child would when he/she was offered candy.

"We're leaving." Esme and Alice walked into Carlisle's study. Jasper was sitting on the window seat.

"What? We'll come with you." Jasper said. Carlisle nodded.

Alice spoke up for the both of them, "No. Esme and I are leaving. After we left Forks we realized that we were mates. We've been together for four days." Esme nodded and continued, "We're sorry, but Alice had told me that you both have a mate out there somewhere." She looked sincere.

"I've seen it. You two will be happy. I can't tell you who your mates are because I haven't seen them, but you will be happy."

Carlisle and Jasper were too shocked to talk. Jasper knew that Alice wasn't his true mate, but Carlisle thought that Esme was his. The last decades between them were tense. They haven't had sex for thirty years, but they still loved each other. It was always awkward when they did.

Esme and Alice walked up to their former lovers and kissed them on their cheeks. "Be happy and we love you." They left through the front door and out of their lives.

Simultaneously, the two men looked at each other. They knew that it would happen, but they never thought that Alice and Esme were mates.

"Well, we have two options," Carlisle began, "We can just stay here and wallow in our self-pity or we can leave to Volterra. Aro has been wanting to see our family for a few days now." Jasper looked at him curiously. "I don't know. He is a curious man you know." Jasper nodded.

"We need to talk to Rosalie and Emmett before we decide on anything."

**A/N: From now on it will be mostly Bella point of view. Edward won't be included in this story and Esme and Alice won't either. **

**Please review!** **Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**Please read! Important information… **_**I was just reading through my last chapter and I saw that I made a little mistake. In my stories there are two separate minds with vampires. So when Carlisle got mad at Edward for calling Bella a toy his inner beast came out. The thought with "**_**No one speaks about my mate like that. My Bella." **_**That was not Carlisle thinking that was the beast. He doesn't know that Bella is his mate. Jasper doesn't know either. **

**Disclaimer: No ladies and gentlemen I don't own Twilight I'm only 13. **

_Previously:_

"_We need to talk to Rosalie and Emmett before we decide on anything."_

Chapter 4

_**CPOV**_

When Rosalie and Emmett got back from their fourth honeymoon the next day Jasper and Carlisle gathered them into the living room.

"Rosalie, Emmett," Carlisle began.

Rosalie interrupted. "Where are Esme and Alice? Shouldn't we wait for them? Emmett nodded, agreeing with her. He was sitting on the couch with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper and Carlisle sat across from them on the other loveseat.

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about." Carlisle looked at both of them with a wounded look. "Esme and Alice left us." Emmett looked like he wanted to speak. "No let me finish. They left because they are mates and they didn't want this to ruin the family. So they left."

Jasper nodded and continued, "Alice saw Carlisle and I with different mates when we joined the family. I knew that she wasn't my true mate and so did Carlisle with Esme."

Rosalie and Emmett looked very shocked. "Okay."

Carlisle spoke, "We aren't going to stay here and wallow in our self pity. We're going to Volterra. Aro called and asked us for a visit. Do you both want to come with us?"

Emmett spoke up for the both of them, "Yeah, we'll come. I mean where else is there to go?"

"Okay we leave tomorrow."

_**Arriving in Volterra**_

Someone shaking Bella woke her up. "Little one." She knew it as Marcus. Marcus called her little one. Caius called her sweetling or sweetie and Aro called her mia cara. (My dear in Italian.)

"Little one. It's time to awake. We're in Volterra." He said. Bella groaned. She was just so tired. She was so worried about Edward that she couldn't sleep the past couple of days. "Do you want to be carried my mate?"

Bella lifted her arms for a response. "Okay, little one." With no effort at all Marcus carried Bella out of the Volturi's private jet with her arms and legs wrapped around him. Aro and Caius were waiting for them. The two brothers gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Even though Marcus was cold Bella felt warm, wrapped in his embrace. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent as he walked to the limo that was waiting for them. A manly smell. Leather and some perfume.

They got to the castle and Marcus took her to a room that she guessed was his. The room was elegant – fit for a king, which he was one. It had an enormous king-size bed that he put her on, a Victorian Dresser, and a walk-in closet.

Bella scooted up to rest her back against the headboard while Marcus took off his cape. He sat in front of her and took her feet and placed them in his lap. Her mate massaged them. She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxed, but opened them back up when he started to talk.

"I know that we've just met my pet so we need to get to know each other. I'm going to tell you about my past and then you can tell me about your family. Okay? I also need to talk about your mates and some other things too." Bella nodded. " Aro, Caius, and I were born 3,000 years ago to beautiful woman and her husband. It was an arranged marriage so they weren't in love. They got a long well though, but you could see that they weren't happy to be together.

"Aro was born first then me. Caius is the youngest. We were loved equally, but when I was 29. Aro 35 and Caius 24 our parents died from vampire hunters. Back during that time period vampires were believed to be real and my parents were believed to be vampires. They were burned alive." Marcus looked pained from reliving the night his parents died. Bella reached forward and cupped his cheek and smiled softly. He kissed her palm in thanks. "We were alone after that. We relied on each other, but then Aro disappeared for a year. He was the leader that Caius and I looked up to. We thought he died, but he returned to us after he gained control of the beast. At first we were reluctant to speak to him. He was a vampire.

"Aro sat us down and told me and Caius that he couldn't live with out us. He wanted to turn us. I agreed right away. He was my big brother and I loved him. Caius was more reluctant and took a week to decide what he wanted to do. He picked the right choice and joined us.

"All three of us became the leaders of all vampires and are known as the three kings that show no mercy. We are feared, which is good because then no one wants to overthrow us. A century after we were turned Caius and I met our mates." Bella's eyes flashed with jealousy and anger. She clenched her fists. Marcus realized that his mate was angry. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"You are my one and only. We were more companions than lovers. I respected her and loved her, but I care for you so much more."

Bella sighed, "Okay."

He took her in his arms and leaned against the headboard. Bella was sitting in his lap, straddling his thighs. "Margaret was her name. Her family was having troubles with some nomads. She and her sister, Athenadora were Caius's and my mates. And then a century ago there was a clan of five men. They wanted the power that we had so they captured Margaret and Athenadora and killed them. The four men thought we would kneel before them, but they were wrong and were executed.

"Ever since then before you came Caius and I were in a constant state of sorrow. When we went and got you from Forks I saw our bonds, with Aro as a father figure, me as your mate, and Caius as a brother. Caius and I came out of that sorrow."

"Now, my little one. It's your turn. Tell me about your life."

Bella nodded. "I was born on September 18, 1994 so I'm 16." Marcus was running a finger down and up her spine. It felt like heaven. She sighed. "My mom, Renee, left my dad when I was 3 and we moved to Arizona. She married Phil last year and so I went to Forks to live with my dad." Part of what she said about Renee was true, but she didn't say anything about her mom's drinking. She explained her life from when she met Edward till when he left her in the forest.

It was still a sore spot for Marcus so he growled and tightened his hold on his mate. He calmed when Bella nuzzled into his neck and made a shushing sound.

"Thank you my little mate it makes me enraged that he'd leave you like that." She nodded.

"I understand."

"Bella," Marcus treaded carefully here. He didn't know how she would react to learning that she has two more mates. "You have another mate. Two to be exact." Bella gasped.

"W…what?" She asked, kind of scared.

Marcus held her tight. "Shhhhhhh, my love. Don't fret. I'm sure they are good men and will love you with their whole hearts. We'll find out soon who they are, but now I have to talk to you about mates. The Cullen's do things differently."

Bella nodded.

"The male is always dominant in the relationship. We men have rules. They're usually to be loyal, obedient, and honest to your mate. If you don't follow the rules you'd be punished." She nodded, understanding what she was supposed to do. "With 3 males you have some problems. We might have different rules or one of us will be more possessive or dominant than the others. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it though." Bella nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come."

"Master Aro wishes to see you both in the thrown room." Heidi said.

"Five minutes." Heidi nodded.

**A/n: Wow 2 updates in 2 days man are you guys lucky. You'll get another one on Thursday or Friday.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and I want to thank **_**moore8879 **_**for the tips she gave me. Thanks and love ya!**

**Some of you want longer chapters and they probably won't get much longer than this. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: there are 2 new characters in this story. They are both OOC – a lot of characters are. **

**Important! – ****I am changing Bella's past a little bit and some information in this chapter AND story is totally made up. This chapter is very important! Go back to previous chapter because I added a line when she's talking to Marcus about her life! CRUCIAL!**

_Previously:_

"_Master Aro wishes to see you both in the thrown room." Heidi said._

"_Five minutes." Heidi nodded. _

Chapter 5

The whole guard stood in the thrown room when Bella and Marcus got there. Aro and Caius stood. Marcus pulled Bella up to his thrown and sat down with Bella in his lap, facing the guard. His brothers followed suit.

"We would like you all to meet Bella Swan. Soon to be Bella Swan-Volturi. Beautiful mate of Marcus. Sister of Caius and my daughter." Aro began. "I will be calling the Cullen clan in a few minutes to invite them here." Bella snapped her head up from Marcus's shoulder. She didn't want them here. They left her. Marus put his hand on the side of her face and put her head back on his shoulder. He kisses her cheek to calm her. She knew that she had Marcus to comfort and protect her. "Even though Bella will be turned we need to know why they kept her from us. If they had introduced us then it would have saved a lot of heartache and pain on Bella's part."

"Bring me the phone, Alec." Within seconds he left and returned with a cell phone. Aro put it on speakerphone so that I could listen to the conversation.

It rang.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking," Bella smiled softy. She missed him and Jasper the most. It felt like she had some sort of connection with them whenever they were around her.

"Hello, my friend. It's been a few decades. We, my brothers and I, want you to come to Volterra for a visit." Aro said.

Carlisle was silent for a moment, but then replied, "I will discuss this invite over with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I will get back to you as soon as I hear."

Why would he have to ask just Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper? Where were Esme, Alice, and Edward? Even though he left Bella, she didn't think that he would leave the family.

Aro voiced Bella's concerns, "Where are Edward, Esme, and Alice?"

The room was silent. "Aro," Carlisle sighed, "We'll discuss that later."

"Alright. Goodbye Carlisle. I hope to see you soon." They hung up and then one of guards came into the room.

"Master's," He bowed his head in show of respect, " We have two visitors."

Aro answered, " Yes, okay. Show them in." The guard bowed.

Marcus kissed Bella's cheek and wrapped his arms around her tighter. She laid her head down in his shoulder. Aro remained standing.

Two vampires walked into the room. One male and one female. The male had long black hair that went down to his shoulders and the female and wavy red hair that went down to her waist. One glance at their eyes told Bella that they drank from humans.

They looked at Bella in wonder, surprised to see her in the thrown room. Even more awed to see a human on Marcus's lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"We wish to speak you, Caius, and Marcus alone if you please," the man spoke.

"Leave us." Aro said to the surrounding guard.

Bella stayed on Marcus's lap, a little scared, but she was relaxed and content in his arms.

"Peter," Caius spoke, "It is so good to see you again!" He got up and man hugged Peter. "Charlotte, you are lovely as always." He kissed her on the cheek.

Aro looked as confused as ever and so was Marcus.

Caius explained, "Peter and I met years ago when I left you guys." Bella looked at him curiously. "All will be explained later, sweetheart." He said to her. She nodded.

"Isabella." Bella snapped her head up from Marcus and looked at Peter, panicking. _How the hell does he know my name? _She thought.

"Darling, don't be afraid I have a gift." He explained. "I just know things. I know that Marcus is your mate and you have two other mates. I know when things are going to happen. I can be walking on the street and pass by complete strangers and know everything about them. If they're married and who they're soul mate is."

Bella still looked cautious about trusting this man in front of her. He looked like he was telling the truth, but she was still unsure. She had been deceived and betrayed far too many times. Her ability to trust people left her when Edward left.

Her mom left her (**remember I'm changing her past a little bit) **alone a lot when she turned 12. Bella had to take care of her mother when Renee left her at night and got piss-ass drunk. She had to pay the bills on her own and make supper every night. If she didn't she got slapped on the cheek. Bella thought that this was normal. That every girl was treated this way, but her thoughts changed when she went to her best friends house one day after school. Her mom never treated her that way. Never slapped her when she did something wrong and never said anything that would hurt her feelings.

Phil was an added addition to her torture. Renee and he eloped in Vegas when they went on one of their many trips. He was very abusive when it came to calling her very inappropriate names and putting her down. When Bella was 15 she got tired of being abused emotionally and physically. She told her mom that she wasn't going to live with her anymore. Bella left the next day to live in Forks with Charlie. The only thing Renee said before Bella left was "It was nice knowing you." She never felt more alone than at that moment. She was betrayed.

So to sum it all up it was hard for her to trust anyone at all. She had put her trust in Edward when he said he loved her, but when that trust was broken it was like someone grabbed her heart from her chest and pulled. Pulled and pulled until it was broken.

"I know how hard it is for you to trust someone, but I would never lie to you." Bella nodded. Her mate's arms tightened their hold. She looked up at Marcus and saw him looking at her wondering what Peter was talking about.

She leaned up and whispered, "Let it go. I'm not ready to speak about that, yet."

"We'll talk later." Marcus responded. She nodded.

"I would like to talk to you after we're done here, Peter. Alone." He nodded. She leaned her back into Marcus's chest and relaxed.

"I take it that you are going to be staying here for awhile then, Peter." Aro asked.

"Yes, if that is no trouble."

"Of course not, my friend."

"Bella would you come with me outside so that we can talk, please." Bella nodded her head in acceptance. She untangled herself from Marcus's arms and stood. She pecked him lightly on the lips, kissed her "brother" and "father" on the cheeks.

Peter was doing the same to his mate. She walked to him and he held out his arm for her to take. She did and they left to go outside out of hearing range for all of the vampires inside.

They ended up walking to the park and sitting on the bench. She turned her body so that she could speak with him.

"Tell me more about this gift, how you know my name, and how you know about what Renee did to me." Bella demanded.

Peter sighed, "Sweetie, I honestly don't know how my gift works. When I walked into the room I saw flashes about what happened to you as a child. I sometimes see flashes from the future, but not as much as the past. That's how I know you have two more mates. Would it help if I told you about when I turned into a vampire?"

Bella nodded.

**A/N: I know that was really mean of me to leave it there, but I think you will live. **

**90 reviews people. "Happy dance." I'm very surprised about it, but it doesn't make me any less happy!**

**I know I changed Bella's past so don't get mad at me. It's important to the story.**

**Pwease pwetty pwease review? "Innocent and pouty face."**

**hugs and kisses**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**Molz: Now, my sweet little pets (speaking to Marcus, Jasper, Peter, and Carlisle) tell your Mistress whom you serve.**

**In unison they reply: You my Mistress.**

**Molz: That's right, my beautiful little pets. Me! You belong to me. Not to that little girl named Stephenie Meyer. You're safe now from that sadistic bitch! She'll never lay a hand on you ever again. **

**Jasper: Mistress, we love and thank you for saving us from her.**

**Peter, Marcus, and Carlisle nod. **

_**Lol that was fun anyway on with the story and by the way I make no money from this and it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**This chapter is in first person. This will be the only chapter that will be in first person. **_

_Previously,_

"_Would it help if I told you about when I turned into a vampire?" Peter asked._

_Bella nodded. _

**Chapter 6**

**PPOV (peter)**

"Would it help if I told you about when I turned into a vampire?" I asked the beautiful angel that was sitting next to me.

Bella nodded.

"I have to warn you, darling. It is very sad and frightening." I had to warn her. I couldn't even think about my past without collapsing into a fit of sobs. I must admit, even though my friends' think that my past doesn't affect me it still does. I missed my family. I missed waking up to the smell of my wives' breakfast.

"Peter, you can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath and began my tale. "I was born in 1843."

Flashback

_I was born on November 27, 1843 to Rebecca and Joshua Lambert. My parents told me that I was 2 months premature, but by some miracle from God I lived. I had three younger sisters and one brother. _

_Life was good until my father died when I was 15. It caused heartbreak to us all. My mother was worse then we all were. I took care of my sisters and brother. I made all the meals and managed the farm by myself. My brother was 10 so he wasn't ready to plow the fields. I was on my own. _

_After a month went by my mom started cleaning and cooking again. I could tell that she still felt like her heart was torn from her body. We all could. She was just a shell of what she once was. _

_We sold what food we could spare for money. _

_I met my wife, Elizabeth, when I was 16 years old. She was every man's dream. She was so beautiful. She was only 13, but she was very mature for her age. She had long, curly brown hair. __**(link at bottom) **_

_One year later, we had a beautiful little girl. We named her Rose. Life was awesome for a year. Rose was beginning to say "dada" and "momma". It warmed my heart when she said it for the first time. She was wrapped around my finger the moment she came out of my wives' uterus. _

_But everything changed a year later. The Civil War was beginning. I had to protect my family so I left to fight in the war. We lived in the North so my family and I were against slavery. _

_I was under Major Jasper Whitlock. He was the youngest Major ever, but he was powerful. He had good battle strategies and he was a good man. _

End Flashback

"It all changed when Jasper and I went to evacuate a town in the South. I was 21. There were 3 sisters…"

Flashback

_Major Whitlock and I went to evacuate a town in the South 3 years later. I was 21. There were 3 sisters standing in the middle of the road watching us. There was something in their eyes that told me not to listen to them and I told the Major that, but he being the fear-less leader he went to give them help. _

_I watched as the woman known as Maria bit into his neck. He screamed in pain. In that moment I feared for my life. I tried running. Tried being the operative word. Maria caught me and all I felt was pain. Horrifying pain. It felt like I was burning form the inside out. _

_I had flashes of my 2 favorite ladies. _

_Rose….My daughter…Elizabeth…Oh my beautiful wife._

_Father…oh daddy…I have failed you. _

End flashback

Bella had tears running down her face and I was shaking with sobs. Tears wanting to fall, but they never would. Never again. I fell to the ground. Bella being the angel that she was comforted me. She pulled my face onto her lap and stroked my hair. I nuzzled my head into her lap. I breathed in her scent, making me relax slightly.

"What makes you cry so?"

"Bella, I betrayed my wife. Maria forced me to lay with her. She forced my to have sex with her." I cried out. I moved my head to the center of her breasts. They were so soft and calmed me. I cuddled myself into her arms.

"Oh no." She said, making hushing noises. She wrapped her arms around my head neck and held me to her bosom. "No, no sweetheart. You would never betray your wife. You were forced. You loved her. You were raped. Was it just you?"

"No," I said shakily, "No Jasper and I laid with her. We were the only ones." I breathed in her scent. She smelt of strawberries and chocolate. It soothed me. She smelled like when my mom would make chocolate cake. It smelled like home.

"Then no, darling. You didn't betray your wife you were fighting to stay alive." She held me for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only 30 minutes.

"Lets go home so that we are more comfortable. Okay?" She said.

"Okay."

She started to get up, but my next question stopped her.

"Bella," I started to ask, timidly. She nodded, so I continued, "Can you hold me for awhile longer?"

"Yes, sweetie. Lets get back first, okay?"

I nodded. We started our trek back to the castle.

We had no idea what was waiting there for us.

**A/N: link for Elizabeth ****.com/article/RIALTO_CHATTER_Will_the_PHANTOM_Sing_Once_Again_withSierra_20090206****. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. I don't care much for this chapter, but hopefully you like it. **

**I wanna change the name of this fic so any thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I made a mistake a few chapters back. Marcus is about 10,000 yrs old. I'll fix it later.**

**Chapter 7 **

**MPOV **

After Bella left with Peter, Felix showed Charlotte to her room. It was silent in the thrown room for a few minutes. Marcus had seen the bond she had with Peter and Charlotte. His little mate had a maternal bond with Peter and a sisterly bond with Charlotte. Marcus was surprised about the union between _his _Bella and Peter.

Aro asking Caius how he met up with Peter interrupted his thoughts.

"When I left you 20 years ago, I was unfamiliar with society. The world was so different back then so I lived with Peter and his mate for a while…

**Flashback** **CPOV (Caius)**

_About 9,000 years after my brothers and I set up the Vampire Government I needed to get away. When I decided to become a vampire I didn't want to. I was reluctant, but they were the only family I had left. So I agreed. _

_This life, as a vampire, was hard. Nothing changed and it was repetitive. I hadn't been out of the castle since we moved here. I wanted to find out what had changed in the last 9,000 years. I decided that I would go to America. _

_When I got there it was so confusing. I was used to women whoring themselves out to men, but these women were very modest. You could not see any skin so you were left only with your imagination. The people who lived here in this country looked at me rudely. I'm guessing it's because of the clothes that I wore. I crossed a bookstore (__**A/N I know it's called something else, but live with it :/) **__and so I decided to look, but before I got there I smelled one of my kind. I looked across the road into the red eyes of a vampire. Too quick for human eyes he motioned me over to an alley. _

"_What is your purpose here," the man asked me, quite rudely if I must say. He hadn't looked at me yet so I'm assuming that he doesn't know whom he's talking to._

"_Now, listen here, boy," I put my best, fake powerful and stern expression on. He looked at me and gasped. Ah, so now he's figured it out. He bowed his head to me in respect. "You will not speak to me in that manner. I am your elder after all." I subdued a chuckle at his frightened expression. _

"_I apologize, sir. I am only trying to protect the human that live here." I looked at him curiously. Why would he want to protect what we drink?_

_He answered the unspoken question, "My mate and I only feed on criminals. Those that rape innocent women and murderers." I nodded. "My name is Peter Whitlock." Peter bowed his head in respect. _

_I chuckled softy, "Peter you don't have to bow your head. The only people that do that are my brother's and my guard…"_

**End Flashback and CPOV**

**Third Person Point of View**

After Marcus's brother told his story, _his_ little one and Peter returned. Marcus stood up with his arms open to receive the hug that his mate gave him. He squeezed her tight around her waist.

Bella sighed contentedly, wrapped in the arms of her mate. She loved him, but she was still scared that he would reject her.

Marcus told his brothers goodbye and left with Bella still in his arms. They left the thrown room and went to Marcus's room. He sat her on her feet and took off his cloak that he put on before they left to the thrown room. He placed it on the back of the armchair that he had in his room.

"Lets rest in the tub and talk. Okay, my little one?" Marcus asked her.

She nodded a little hesitantly. After Marcus came back into the room after starting the water for their bath he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. His shirt was off and Bella could see his abs. He was very muscular. If only he knew what he'd find after he looked at her back and thighs. "I won't do anything untoward tonight, little one." Bella nodded. She trusted him on that. _But what would his reaction be once she saw her scars? Would he leave her?_ She asked herself. No she mustn't think that way. He would never leave her.

He started to unbutton her shirt slowly. When he saw her back he hissed. Bella hadn't told him about the abuse she went through. "Mate, why on earth do you have scars on your back that looks like they're from a whip?" Marcus held in the rage that was trying to escape. Bella breathed in shakily.

"Lets, uh, get into the tub first before I explain, okay?" Marcus nodded; his jaw clenched, and continued to undress her. When he lowered her jeans down he saw more scars, but they looked more like she cut herself with a razor. Marcus knew that she would explain these ones while they were in the tub, but he couldn't help but kneel down and press his lips to all of her scars. He was just the right height to get the ones on her back too.

Bella gasped at the feeling of his lips on her skin. She sighed happily; happy that he wasn't going to reject her. He lowered her panties and swatted her on the butt playfully. She shrieked, glad that the tenseness was broken. He chuckled.

Marcus knew what she was thinking. He knew that she felt self-loathing and was ashamed of herself for having these scars. "My little one," He began soothingly, "Don't hate yourself for these scars. You are _**my**_beautiful mate. Always will be mine, but for your other two mates. You will be ours. We will worship you and the ground you walk on." He kissed her passionately.

Bella was weak in the knees when he pressed his lips to hers. Marcus had to hold her up. The kisses that she shared with Assward were nothing compared to this man. She felt electric sparks shooting back and forth in her lower stomach from this kiss. This kiss made her toes curl, but it ended to soon for her liking. She whimpered when he pulled away. Marcus chuckled at his eager mate.

"Come on let's get into the tub and talk some more." He picked her up in his arms bridal style and walked into his – their – bathroom and put her in the tub. 

The water was scalding hot, but once Marcus joined Bella she relaxed, thankful to him for suggesting they take a bath together.

Marcus slid in to the tub and wrapped his arms around his little one. Her back was against his chest and she had never felt more relaxed than she was right now. Marcus was thinking the same.

Bella sighed, knowing that she needed to tell Marcus about the scars on her back and thighs. She began, "I told you the truth about Renee marrying Phil, but I didn't tell you about her drinking problem. She stopped being a mom to me when I turned 12. I had to remind her to pay the bills, cook meals, and I had to take care of her when she was piss-ass drunk." Marcus tightened his arms around his mate and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "When I was 15 Renee and Phil eloped. Before she married Phil, Renee would slap me across the cheek if I ever did anything wrong. Once they married Phil would take care of my punishments.

"One night I left the dirty dishes in the sink. I was too tired to take care of them that night. I was going to clean them in the morning before I left for school, but Phil wasn't happy about it. He took me down to our basement and tied me to the wall. My back was facing him and he whipped me." Bella breathed in shakily, remembering the horrific night. Marcus held her tight, comforting her, but only slightly. Bella continued, "He whipped me 20 times and he was finally satisfied. There was lots of blood. Phil broke the skin.

"After that night I needed a release so I started cutting my self." Marcus wiped away the tears that Bella didn't know were falling. He turned her so that she was straddling his rock hard thighs. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Marcus kissed her temple and held her. Bella felt like there was a weight lifted off of her shoulders and she was relieved that she finally told someone.

"Let's go to bed, little one." She nodded and Marcus picked her up and dried her off. He put one of his shirts on her and laid her in his bed. He put on a pair of pajama pants and climbed in behind her. Bella fell asleep wrapped in the embrace of the man that she loved.

**A/N: Wow that has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**What did you think? **

**Please review! :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay here's the next chapter…Sorry it took so long…been having some troubles with my father – cough-dick-cough…**

_**Previously…**_

_Bella fell asleep wrapped in the embrace of the man that she loved. _

**Chapter 8**

Bella woke in Marcus's arms her back against his naked chest. Even though his skin was cold she was warm. Wrapped in his arms felt so good, nothing like Edwards. It felt like she was safe and nothing - not anything or anyone could hurt her. Asswards arms were just there. She felt nothing when he wrapped his arms around her at night. Not any comfort and she didn't feel as safe as she felt in Marcus's arms.

Bella sighed contentedly.

"Good morning, little one." Marcus's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned so she could wrap her arms around his waist. Marcus rolled so that he hovered over her. His pelvis resting on hers.

Bella gasped feeling his morning wood pressed against her. She felt sparks in her lower stomach. He leaned down to place a passionate kiss against her lips. He swiped his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She granted his request. His tongue swept inside her mouth.

Marcus held onto her hands and lifted them above her head and thrust his hips into hers, making her gasp. When Bella needed air Marcus left her lips and trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. He took her clothed nipple in between his teeth and bit down softly.

She writhed, never feeling this before. Edward had always rejected her from fear of hurting her.

Marcus moved one of his hands to under her shirt and rubbed her clit and down to her opening, making a figure eight. Bella let out a breathy moan and pushed against his finger.

He pulled out his finger and sucked it clean. Bella moaned from the sight of her mate licking her juices off of his fingers. He thrust against her again and again until her eyes rolled up into her head. Marcus groaned and followed after her.

They leaned their foreheads against each other's and sighed.

"Good morning to you too, Marcus." Marcus chuckled.

He sighed, "Oh my beautiful little mate I love you so much." Bella gasped and had tears welling in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and replied, "I love you too."

They took a shower together and walked to the throne room. Well, it was more like Marcus giving Bella a piggyback ride and him going at an inhuman speed.

When they arrived Aro and Caius got up from their thrones and walked towards them. Marcus helped Bella down from his back and pecked her on her lips.

"Mia Cara," Aro kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Hello sweetling," Caius hugged her. Peter came up to her and gave her a bear hug that reminded her of Emmett.

She missed him the most. Emmett was like the big, protective brother she always wanted. Bella also missed 'the energizer bunny' a.k.a. Alice, but she could be too much sometimes though. She missed Jasper and Carlisle.

Carlisle was like a father figure to her at first, but she felt a stronger connection to him. Much stronger than a friend relationship. It was more prominent when he was stitching up her arm after Doucheward pushed her into the table at her "birthday party." His eyes as he was stitching her up were black and full of rage. From what she didn't know.

Poor Jasper. His guilt must be eating him up right now, but Bella never blamed him. It's the vampires' instinct to crave human blood and on top of the other 5 vampires blood lust she couldn't blame him from losing control. Bella felt the same pull she felt with Carlisle when she was around Jasper.

Rosalie was a heartless bitch to her, but Bella still missed her.

**MPOV**

Marcus's little one seemed to be in her own world at the moment. Too low for Bella to hear Aro spoke.

"The Cullen's arrived this morning. I have not visited with them yet." Peter, Caius, and myself nodded. Charlotte was visiting with the guard.

Marcus walked up to the back of his mate and wrapped his arms around her.

**BPOV**

Marcus's arms wrapped around her brought Bella back from her thoughts.

"My dear, the Cullen's have arrived." Aro spoke. "Do you wish to see them?"

Bella was surprised. They arrived early, but she nodded.

Jane showed them in. Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett entered the room. The four of them gasped at seeing Bella in the room. They were even more flabbergasted to see Marcus's arms around her.

Marcus turned her around and kissed her on the lips, showing the Cullen's that she was _his_ and Bella wasn't to be messed with.

"Emmy!" Bella screamed and ran into her big brothers arms. Emmett was squeezing the life right out of her, but she didn't mind, seeing him made everything better. He picked her up and twirled her.

He set her down. Bella was shocked, feeling Rosalie's arms around her.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella, saying she was so sorry for being a heartless bitch to her.

Bella nodded. "Rosalie I forgave you a long time ago." Bella had tears running down her face from seeing her second family.

She looked over to Jasper who stood there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Bella walked towards him and grabbed his hands. "Jasper," She cupped his cheek and he nuzzled her hand. "I never blamed you." Jasper still avoided her eyes, probably thinking she was lying. "You can feel my emotions I'm not lying. I would never lie to you. I never blamed you because you had the weight of 5 other vampire's blood lust on your shoulders." He looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards his body. Carlisle's arms came from behind and wrapped both Bella and Jasper in his arms.

At the same time both Carlisle and Jasper purred, signifying they were also her mates.

**A/N: There is a cliffy…mwahahahaha (evil laugh) **

**Hope you liked it…**

**Do you want Charlie and Jake to be in the story?**

**PLEASE review…innocent and pouty face…**

**Hugs and kisses…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I FIXED SOME OF THIS SO IT FLOWS OUT A LITTLE MORE…and a lot of you were confused about when he came in at the end...I fixed that too…**

**Edited Monday Dec. 20****th**

_Previously…_

_At the same time both Carlisle and Jasper purred, signifying they were also her mates. _

**Chapter 9**

Bella stiffened up, hearing both of them purr. She sighed, resignedly and nuzzled into Jasper's neck, taking in his scent. He smelt like cinnamon and leather. Somehow she knew that they were both of her mates in Forks. Bella felt a pull to both of them when she first met them. She needed them.

Carlisle's arms were wrapped high on her waist, underneath her breasts. While Jasper's were underneath his.

Bella jumped when she heard a growl of rage from Marcus. Both set of arms tightened around her. His voice came out as a low growl, "You think you can waltz in here after what your _**family**__," _He spit the word out, "did to her!" Bella had never seen Marcus like this. He was always the calm one. It didn't surprise her though that he was angry. "Your _precious_ Edward left her on the forest floor, laying in the fetal position." Marcus said in an accusing tone. Bella, seeing that Marus was shaking, left Carlisle and Jasper's side and began to walk toward him. Suddenly arms shot out and pulled her to his chest. Bella looked up into the eyes of Carlisle.

"Baby, you need to be careful when you approach him." Carlisle said, explaining that when a vampire is angry the beast takes over and that Marcus was not in the right state of mind.

Bella nodded, walked slowly towards him, with her palms up, showing him that she wasn't a threat to him. The room was deathly silent. She was sure that he wouldn't hurt his mate, but he was a volatile vampire at this moment. Bella reached his side and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Marcus nuzzled her neck and purred.

"You left my sister there without a glance back! What the fucking hell were you thinking!" Caius yelled out. He stood up from his thrown in his rage.

Aro stepped down from his thrown and he, being the calm one, spoke calmly, "Please explain to me – to us - why you left my daughter, Caius's sister, and YOUR mate in the middle of the woods." Carlisle and Jasper winced.

"Aro, if I may?" Emmett asked, being respectful of his elder. Aro nodded. "We left for Bella's safety." Bella looked at him questionably. She knew that they thought she wouldn't be safe with them, but there was something more. "James, honey." Emmett acknowledged her look. Bella took a deep breath.

"Victoria?" She asked. He nodded.

"Darlin'," Jasper said in is southern accent, "I think you should tell them about what happened at the ballet studio. They are very confused right now."

Bella nodded and began telling them about what happened, "We were playing baseball and 3 nomads, James, Laurent, and Victoria, came and asked to play. James caught my scent and it was a game of cat and mouse. He called me and made me believe that he had Renee, my mother. I went and I got tossed around. In the end I was bitten." Three loud growls came from her mates, pissed that she was marked by someone other than them.

"Where were you bitten?" Marcus's voice was strained from his anger.

Bella held up her right wrist to him. He growled, lowly and his chest rumbled beneath her cheek.

Marcus kissed it, tenderly. "No one but Carlisle, Jasper, or I will ever mark your creamy, soft, and beautiful skin." She blushed from his compliment.

"Please explain to me why Victoria is after you, little one." Marcus requested.

"A mate for a mate. Edward killed James and Victoria wants revenge."

"We realize now that we should not have left." Emmett said. Aro nodded.

"Momma," Peter spoke to Bella. He called her momma! Bella thought. It warmed her heart. She would never have the chance for her own children to call her that. "We won't let her get you. You're safe-"

"What makes you think she is…" A female vampire spoke from where Charlotte was standing.

**(A/N I was going to stop there, buuuut since I'm so nice…)**

Peter looked at his so-called mate painfully and shocked from her betrayal.

"What the fucking hell Charlotte!" Jasper asked feeling the exact same way Peter was.

"You thought I left you to go on that extended vacation, Peter. Think again, I went back to Maria."

"Nooo." He looked like his chest was torn open, his heart taken out, chewed on, stepped on, and put back in.

"Yeeees…" She mocked. "Maria is Victoria's sire." Jasper started at her in disbelief. As did Carlisle, since he knew of Jaspers past with Maria.

"Why Charlotte? I loved and trusted you with my heart!" Peter pleaded with her to be lying to him.

"But Peter we have no heart. I have no heart." She laughed bitterly.

Bella was beyond shocked. She was prepared to go up to her and slap some sense into her, but when she tried to take a step to do just that she couldn't move.

"Oh guess I didn't tell you about that." Charlotte innocently said. She had her index finger between her teeth and chuckled girlishly. "I have a power to make everyone paralyzed from the neck down. Whoops! Now I must go. Toodle-loo!"

Every one looked after her in disbelief. It was so sudden. Peter's legs buckled beneath him.

Bella looked to where Peter, the vampire she considered her son, had fallen. As soon as she saw him she had the urge to protect him from anything and everything. When they found out that Charlotte had betrayed him, she was mad – no she was fucking pissed! She was just about to go to him, but someone – another vampire had beaten her there.

He looked familiar, but she could not place where she had seen him before. The vampire had black hair, a mustache, and wore jeans and familiar looking t-shirt.

She had given him that shirt for his birthday one year.

"Dad!"

**A/N**** Okie dokie is this better? I added more at the beginning and at the end so you weren't so confused…**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Alright guys here's my plan, every week (I'm thinking Sunday/Monday) I am going to write a chapter for one of my stories…So here's the next chapter…

Previously…  
He looked familiar, but she could not place where she had seen him before. The vampire had black hair, a mustache, and wore jeans and familiar looking t-shirt.

She had given him that shirt for his birthday one year.

"Dad!"

Chapter 10

Bella Swan stood wrapped in the arms of her mate, Marcus Volturi, gaping at her birth father. When the Volturi found her in the woods behind her father's house she never expected to see him again and him being a vampire shocked the hell right out of her.

Charles Geoffrey Swan stood in front of Peter, holding the heart broken vampire tightly to his chest. Peter's head being pushed up and into her father's shoulder. Charlie's hands were rubbing soothing circles on his back and trying to comfort him with his words.

"Sh, it'll be alright. I have no frigging idea what the hell is going on, but we'll get through this together." Charlie started to purr and nuzzle into his distressed mate's neck, hoping to console him.

The pair was shocking to everyone in the room. It wasn't unheard of two males being mates, but it was rare.

Peter cried at the loss of his so-called mate, the woman he fell in love with, and the memories they had together. His form shook from the force of his sobs, his eyes filling with venom tears that would never fall. He snuggled into the warm, hard chest and the strong arms that were holding him from crashing onto the stone floor. The purring from his mate was starting to soothe him into hiccups and eventually he was silent. His eyes closed and his form content in the arms of his mate.

Charlie looked up into the still shocked gazes from everyone standing in the room. He locked eyes with his eighteen-year-old daughter standing in the arms of a red-eyed vampire.

"Bella?"

Uh oh…

Please review…it took a loooong time to get this chapter out from my head and into my fingertips and I apologize for that. I hope it was to your liking.  
I know it's short, but I'm gonna try to update all my stories tonight…I'll be updating soon…Hopefully.

Please review

Hugs and kisses


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Miss me?**

**Here is the next chapter to From Heartbreak to Heaven.**

**Thank you guys soo much for sticking with me!**

**And once again I only play and fondle, but they don't belong to me… :'(**

_**Previously…**_

_Charlie looked up into the still shocked gazes from everyone standing in the room. He locked eyes with his eighteen-year-old daughter standing in the arms of a red-eyed vampire. _

"_Bella?" _

**Chapter 11**

He had just learned that the Cullen's left and he hadn't seen Bella for two days. His precious little girl was missing and he was heart broken not knowing where she was.

**A couple days later…**

Charlie was walking through the woods behind his house. He looked at the ground trying to find any evidence of footprints. The wolves said that this was the last place they smelled her. Yes, he knew that the Quileute Tribe was all a pack of wolves after Jacob Black accidentally transformed in front of him yesterday.

He knew if she had left she would be long gone by now, but he would do anything to find his baby girl. He missed her so-

A hand wrapped around his throat and he was shoved in a tree where the bark dug into his back.

"Well hello there Charlie Swan." The red-haired woman said.

He struggled to breathe with the inhuman grip around his throat.

"…Who…_are you?_" He gasped out.

"Tsk. Tsk. Isabella never told you?"

The woman must have seen the puzzled look on his face. She leaned in and ran her nose up and down the length of his neck, up and across his chin. She smirked when she saw his terrified expression and heard the beating of his heart begin to race.

The red head grabbed his chin and forced him to look straight into her wine colored eyes.

With the grip around his throat gone he could finally take a mouthful of oxygen.

"Do you see my eyes? Do you see the paleness of my skin?"

Charlie examined her face, the only part of her he could see without moving his eyes. She seemed to sparkle in the rays of the sun.

"What are you?" He breathed.

"Now it would be illegal for me to tell you, but I will tell you that your blood, next to Isabella's is the sweetest scent I have ever smelled…I could drink all of you in five seconds and make it the most painful thing you have ever felt." Charlie's eyes grew to the size of ping-pong balls. She continued, "Your blood sings to me."

**XXXXX**

**I know it's short but there will be more I promise. **

**I honestly have not finished yet, but I do have about 3 more chapters written, but me being me I couldn't let you guys suffer for much longer. **

**I had a little trouble getting this part out. I couldn't decide what sounded right. I did have an image in my mind how it was going to end up but it wouldn't flow right from my mind to my fingers.**

**Please review! I really enjoy getting feedback and I try to reply all of yours. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Previously…**_

"_Your blood sings to me."_

**Chapter 12**

_What? _Thoughts flipped around Charlie's head until he was dizzy.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you never notice that all of the Cullen's were deathly pale? You never noticed their inhuman beauty?" The woman questioned him.

_Vampires? … Is it possible? _

She must have seen the recognition is his eyes. "Yesssss," She hissed. "Say it. Say it out loud."

"Vampire. B…Bu…But how?"

"You're about to find out. My name is Victoria. Your daughter killed my mate. I am a vampire and your maker."

The last thing that Charlie Swan saw was pair of silver, white fangs before he succumbed to a world of pain.

**XXXXXX**

Charlie was looking at his only daughter with shock written all over his face. What the hell was she doing here? And in the arms of a vampire? Charlie was very confused at the moment. He looked down into the eyes of a man – his mate. That was another thing he was curious about. He had never looked at a man and scrutinized his looks, but he was doing so now. He was about the same height as Charlie, 5'8".

Peter had long, black hair that reached his shoulders. It looked velvety, like it was as soft as a cute little kittens' fur. Charlie wanted to know just how soft his hair was so he reached down and combed his fingers through it.

Peter closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling of his mates' touch.

The room was silent has they watched the two men interact.

Charlie looked into his ruby eyes and got swallowed up into the depths. He could look into his eyes forever.

"Hi." Charlie's husky voice whispered to the man in his arms.

"Hiya sugar bear." Charlie smiled, amused at his pet name. "My name is Peter, but you my love may call me whatever you wish." He winked.

Charlie would have blushed if he were human. "I'm Charlie." The need between them was too great.

_Closer . . . _

_Closer . . . _

"Ehem." Aro tried to get their attention. He was ignored.

_Closer . . ._

Their lips were millimeters apart, but causing great loss their moment was lost.

"Daddy!" Hearing his sweet daughter yell he quickly got prepared to catch her as Bella ran into his arms.

"Oof," Bella breathed out as she fell against his rock hard body. Though she had pain in her ribs she didn't care. She had missed her dad. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"My little girl," Charlie breathed in her luscious scent.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Marcus took a step forward. Their mate was in the arms of a newborn vampire.

Charlie looked up at the three men. He realized they were afraid he would bite his baby girl. He would never bite his precious little angel. He hadn't even thought of it.

Bella was extremely happy that her father was here and she was in his arms.

She had felt her mate's anxiousness and she wanted to go and reassure them that she was alright, but she didn't want to let go of Charlie.

Peter saw that Jasper was about to go all _Major Jasper Whitlock_ on everyone. "Bella, sweetie, you need to go to your mates."

Carlisle, Marcus, and Jasper were breathing heavily.

Bella sighed and reluctantly let go of her father. She went and stood with her mates, comforting them.

Aro spoke then, "Your control is admirable Charles Swan. Now can you tell us what happened to you?"

Charlie then told the people in the room how Victoria had changed him.

"I woke up from the worst pain that I had ever experienced and she was standing above me smirking. I didn't know what had happened or what I was. Victoria brought me a girl who was still alive. She snapped her neck before she handed her to me. Th-Th" His voice cracked at the memory of the innocent girl screaming and struggling to get free from the woman's grip. Peter ran his hands up and down Charlie's back and pressed his face into Charlie's chest and purred, trying to comfort him. Charlie looked down at him with a soft smile on his face. Peter seemed to have given him the confidence he needed to tell the rest of the story. "The scent of her blood was too much and I drank from her. Her blood was still warm. I threw her body away from me...

**XXX**

**AN: I know you don't like where I left it, but you'll get more next week.**

**Review please!**

**Hugz**


	13. Chapter 13

" I was so scared and embarrased that I had killed an innocent girl; someones little girl." Charlie said.

"You were forced to do that," Peter said in a soft voice, "It wasn't of your own free will." Peter hugged his mate to him, trying so hard to comfort his mate..

"Okay," Charlie choked back tears that wouldn't fall.

Bella cried for what her father went through. Her mates purred and wrapped thei r arms around her. Instantly the tears went away and she was fully relieved.

AN I know it's sooo short but that's all I can get out right now. I'm sorry guys. I've been going through a rough time lately. Two months ago I sat at a police station for abused children.

It went on for 4 moths (the abuse.) He got charged with 1st degree sexual assault of a minor. It's right under murder so that's how serious it is.

I'm in a foster home now.


	14. Permanant Hiatus

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys I've taken a step back from my stories because, to be frank, I've changed a shit ton. Spent about a year in foster care then 6 months in a psychiatric treatment center. I've seen and heard more things than a teenager or even an adult should see or hear. I'm better though. I'm not self harming or thinking of suicide any longer. I'm very proud of myself for accomplishing that.

I'm not interested in writing these stories anymore. I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys because I know I hate to start reading stories and them never to be finished. Please forgive me.


End file.
